A Perfect Wreck
by LOLChanny819
Summary: "You know, like in all those movies where the guy gives the girl a ride and it's perfect and magical and they kiss..." I gave him a skeptical look. "That's unbelievably cheesy, even for you." For Twipi's "Chad, where did my driver's license go?" contest.


**Disclaimer: Are you kidding me? Of course I don't own Sonny with a Chance, you silly!**

**Hi guys! Yep, huggables has been thrown out the window. I think it cursed my writing. Anyway, this is for Twipi's contest. I had to use the line, "Chad, where did my driver's license go?" This is what my strange brain came up with it. And this is my first time entering a contest, so tell me what you think! I hope it comes out okay!**

SPOV

I groaned, searching through my bag for the millionth time. Where was my _darn_ driver's license? If I don't have it, I can't get home!

I looked frantically around the overturned room one more time before sighing and plopping onto the pillowless couch. I had been searching for the past three hours! Now, you might be wondering why I didn't just call my mom. That's simple. Yeah, she went to Wisconsin.

I was so excited when I found out she trusted me enough to live alone. I mean, I was seventeen now, and Chad had been living alone since he was fifteen. Not that I pay attention to him…psh.

But now I'm stuck here for the night. Everyone else was gone. Great, right? Just then, speak of the devil, Chad Dylan Cooper walked into the room. "Woah, was there a tornado? A chick fight? I swear, if Tammy finally lost it and I missed it…."

I rolled my eyes. "No. I just can't find my driver's license. And her name's _Tawni_. What are you doing here anyway?"

He laughed. "Excellent question, my Random. Well, you see, CDC was at home. Then he used his _super acting skills_, much like spidey senses, to know you needed his help. So he rushed back here, and…here you are. Now, my turn to ask the questions. What it _do_, Sonny? Whatcha still doin here?"

I rolled my eyes. "First of all, there's no way you have super senses, kay? Secondly, I already told you."

He laughed. God, that was getting annoying. I wasn't _that _good of a comedian. "Yeah, well, enough with the attitude, a'ight? Or else I won't drive you home."

I gasped and flung my arms around him reflexively. "Oh my gosh, Chad, thank you! You're amazing! My absolute favorite drama snob!" See, this is where I made my mistake. I kissed his cheek.

He stiffened, and I pulled away, both of us with red faces. "Um…." Somehow I lost my ability to speak. Ugh, I knew he had cooties!

He let out a shaky breath. "Ye-yeah, let's go, okay? By the way, I knew you wanted some of the Chadster."

I growled at him, and he smirked. "Ooh, feisty. You sure there wasn't a girl fight that I missed?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Yes, Chad, I'm very sure. Besides, even if there was," He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off. "Which there wasn't, you wouldn't care. It's just me and Tawni."

He smirked. "It's still a girl fight. Besides, I think you mean _Tawni and me_. I'm shocked by your lack of grammar skills, Sonny." He put a hand over his heart.

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up. Let's go."

He grinned. "Wait, shouldn't you clean your dressing room up?"

I laughed bitterly. "You don't care. I'll do it in the morning. I'll come in early. Now let's go."

"But wait…then how are you going to get to th-."

"I _said_, let's go!"

He shrugged and followed me. "Whatever you say, _princess_."

I scoffed. "Oh, please. Like I'm the one who always acts like they're better than everyone. You have no room to talk."

He looked down and jogged over to his car. I sighed, but didn't say anything, even though I felt bad. Sometimes, around Chad, I don't realize what I'm saying, because it isn't supposed to hurt him. But it does. I guess I forget that he's real, and very breakable.

Sometimes I wonder if he built up his wall because he was afraid to let people in after something happened. I mean, think about it, no one's ever cared enough to ask. Maybe someday I would. However, that day _wasn't_ today. I've already made him uncomfortable enough.

I took a deep breath as he unlocked the doors. I was about to step in when he yelled, "Oh, crap, I forgot! No, Sonny, stay there." He knocked into me at that moment and I went flying. His eyes widened. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry."

He tried to help me up, but I refused, and stood up on my own. "I don't want to take the chance that you'll _drop me_."

He looked down. "Sorry." Then he went and opened my door for me, helping me in. "There. That's better."

I just shook my head and stepped into the car. He blushed again and tried to close the door, whacking me with it. "_Ow_!"

His jaw dropped. "Sonny, I'm so sorry! I didn't…..I mean…..I'm sorry." I took a deep breath, and shook my head again, silencing him.

He walked around to his side and got in, fumbling with his keys. "You know, I didn't mean to. I really _am_ sorry, Sonny."

I sneered at him. "Why would you be Chad? You know what, maybe I should just take my chances with _walking_."

He grabbed my hand. 'No, please don't. I…don't trust the streets of Hollywood. You could get hurt." Like he really cared.

I sighed, but sat back in my seat as he smiled softly and began to drive. I didn't ask how he knew the way to my house, and he didn't tell me. Chad cleared his throat after about fifteen minutes. "Um, you can turn on the radio if you want."

I sighed, but I was secretly glad for something to listen to to break the awkward silence in the car. "Um, sure."

When I had found a station I liked, he scoffed. "You actually like this?"

I took a deep breath, rubbing my temples to try to remind myself not to hurt him. "Would you like to change it, Chad?"

He shook his head quickly. "Sorry. I mean…it's good…?" He looked unsure.

Luckily for me, at that moment we pulled in front of my apartment building. However, I wasn't done with this conversation. "_Is _it good Chad? Or not?"

He bit his lip. "Yes. No. I don't know! Ugh, this went all wrong! You were _supposed_ to love me by the end of this ride! I had it all planned out and everything!"

The car fell silent except for the running motor. Finally, in a voice close to screaming, but deathly quiet, I responded, "Chad, where did my driver's license go? I mean, _really_ go?"

He slumped down in his seat, pulling it out of his pocket. "Right here. I took it while you were doing your show tonight."

That's when I lost it. "You stole my driver's license so you could play around with my feelings? I'm sorry Chad, but that just doesn't work for me, and to be honest, it's not okay! I can't believe you!"

He looked shocked. "What? No! Okay, I never wanted you to know this, but it's better than you thinking I would do that! Besides, this might be my last chance. If I even had one in the first place, I mean. Sonny_, I love you_. I just…I took your license so I would have to drive you home. You know, like in all of those cheesy movies where the guy gives the girl a ride and they kiss. Well, I wanted you to love me, so I thought that if I-."

I cut him off with a quick kiss. When I pulled away from him, I was blushing. "That's _unbelievably_ cheesy. And I hope you know that. But you are a 'drama snob'. However, I'm hoping I can count you as _my_ drama snob?"

He grinned goofily, pulling me back in for another kiss. "I think you can."

**And there you have it! My take on the line, "Chad, where di my driver's license go?" Hope you liked it! SMILES! Tell me what you thought! **

**LOL**


End file.
